Avea Trotter
Avea Trotter is a hybrid, the child of a harpy and a centaur, and a student at Monster High. Info Appearance Avea Trotter has pale purple skin, but it is darker on the horse part of her body. She has feathery wings that fade from black to turquoise and her blue eyes have bold pink feathers surrounding them. Both her head hair, done in a ponytail, and tail hair is blue. She has horse ears. Her main outfit features a black top hat with red trim. On her hands are black gloves. She has on an outfit that resembles a equestrian's uniform, with blue ruffles along the collar and bottom. Around the waist of the top is a black belt with strands hanging off it. Personality Avea is a stubborn, opinionated ghoul who tends to take charge, and can be very blunt toward others. Like her longtime hybrid friends—Bonita, Neighthan, and Sirena—, Avea has a history of going from school to school because she had trouble fitting in with other students. This has made her somewhat guarded and distrustful toward others. But after her adventure with Frankie and the other ghoulfriends in Freaky Fusion, she has since learned to open up to others, and feels more accepted at Monster High than anywhere else. Her favourite activity is running as fast as she can. In Monster High Family As a hybrid, Avea's parents are two completely different monsters. Her father is a centaur scientist who specializes in researching monster remedies and medicine, and her mother is an harpy who is his research assistant. Friends Her best friends are Bonita Femur, Neighthan Rot and Sirena Von Boo. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, like gluing Avea's horseshoes to the floor. But the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless], Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Centaurs Category:Harpies Category:Monsters Category:Athletes Category:Flying characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Daughters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Holiday characters Category:School students Category:Females Category:Internet characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Fashion characters Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:Greek characters